


Flip Of A Coin

by robron_til_the_end



Series: Family Life [4]
Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Adoption, Family, Fatherhood, M/M, Parents, scares
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-01
Updated: 2016-10-05
Packaged: 2018-08-18 22:17:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 9,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8178157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/robron_til_the_end/pseuds/robron_til_the_end
Summary: Ben is now eighteen, grown up and (in theory) not giving his parents any more grief. How will Robert and Aaron react when potentially devastating news reaches them about their son?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I realised I hadn't written any stories with Ben for a while, so this is a multi chapter to rectify that! I hope people are still interested in Benjamin and Robron as fathers!

>  

Robert tapped his pen while sat in his office, trying to fight off both the irritation and the fear he felt. Polly was trying to get into contact with them. So far, Robert had managed to put off any effort, throwing away her letters, ignoring her calls and emails. He knew he wouldn’t be able to avoid her forever, but he really didn’t want to talk to Ben’s birth mother. When the first letters had arrived, he’d spoken to Ben, trying to keep calm. But Ben had said point blank that the answer was no. He didn’t want to speak to her, and Robert didnt blame him.

“I’ve two great parents, I don’t need any more,” Ben said bluntly, before returning to the car he’d been working on. Ben was now eighteen, he’d just left school but hadn’t really decided what he was doing with his life. He was having some time off, that combined with the fact that he’d just broken up with Jamie, his long term boyfriend, made it that he wasn’t the usual cheeky boy of theirs that both he and Aaron had gotten used to. They both knew he’d get over it, with time, but now wasn’t exactly a great time for Polly to be trying to get into contact, especially when Ben didn’t want to talk to her.

Robert was also hiding it from Aaron, which he hated doing. Aaron had noticed the letters, and tried to pass them onto Ben, but Ben wasn’t interested. Robert was hiding the emails and phone calls, not wanting to upset Aaron. He wasn’t quite sure why he was doing it, he loved Aaron and it wasn’t like he didn’t trust him… maybe old habits die hard? Robert simply knew he didn't want to do anything that would upset Aaron if he could avoid it.

Robert gave up even pretending to work, and went up to the scrap yard to talk to his husband. “Hey,” Robert said, kissing him briefly. “How is he?” They both looked across to where Ben was messing around with the engine of a car.

“I’m starting to get worried,” Aaron admitted. “This isn’t like him, moping around. I know he misses Jamie, but…”

“Yeah, he’ll never admit it,” Robert agreed. “Too much like you.” Aaron smiled at Robert softly.

“So, what’re you after?” Aaron asked. “You didn’t come here just to ask over him,” he added, nodding in Ben’s direction. “I know you, Robert.

“Nothing,” Robert said, deciding against mentioning Polly’s name on the spur of the moment. “Just concerned.” Aaron narrowed his eyes like he didn’t quite believe him, but didn’t question it. Robert knew that Aaron knew he wasn’t telling him the whole truth, but right now he didn’t want to get into it. He felt that Ben was too fragile.

“See you at home, then?” Aaron said. Robert nodded and kissed him once more in parting.

“What did dad want?” Ben asked ten minutes later. “Checking up on me?”

“No, it felt more like he was checking up on me, actually,” Aaron said. “I don’t know what he wanted. How’s the car going?” Ben just shrugged, returning to it without comment.

* * *

 

Robert was at home, trying to clear his head, when there was a knock on the door. He opened it, thanking God it was him who was home, rather than Aaron or heaven forbid, Ben.

“No, we don’t want to see you,” Robert said, closing the door.

“Wait!” Polly shouted, jamming her foot in the door, wincing as Robert continued to close it. “I need to talk to you, Robert,” Polly said. “Come on, let me do the right thing here. Five minutes.”

“You have three,” Robert countered, his nature wanting to always be in control as he reluctantly opened the door. There was no way he was letting her into his house.

“Right, okay. Ben’s biological father died,” Polly said bluntly.

“Oh. What do you want me to do about that?” Robert said with a shrug. He tried to ignore how this would effect Ben if, later on, he wanted to find out more about his genetics or family history. “I am his father, he has two of us, he doesn’t need or want another one.”

“Would you calm down?!” Polly said, clearly rattled. “I am not here to try and “steal Ben away” which is clearly what you think. I’m trying to do what’s right, stop making it so bloody difficult!”

“Fine,” Robert said. “Carry on, then.”

“Okay,” Polly took a deep breath. “He died of a genetic heart condition.”  
Robert froze. For a few moments it was like he wasn’t even breathing, couldn’t see or hear anything else but that last terrifying sentence. “Genetic?” he managed, swallowing around the lump in his throat.

“Yes,” Polly said. “I thought you’d want to know so you can have Ben tested.”

“I mean… what is it?” Robert said, stumbling over his words, fear making him unable to think clearly.

“It’s called… hypertrophic cardiomyopathy,” Polly said, clearly trying to remember the correct way to say it. “Shortened to HCM, if you want to google it.”

“Okay…” Robert said, breathing heavily, trying to wrap his mind around this. “So surely, this is just… a glitch, I mean… What’re the odds he even has this thing? Must be tiny, right?”

“Fifty percent,” Polly said, eyes wide, trying to show how important this was. “I _needed_ you to know. I’ve got a packet of information in my car if you want it.” Robert shook his head. He wanted to get rid of her as soon as possible, he’d look up this condition in his own time.

“Fifty percent? Seriously?”

“I’m sorry,” she said, sounding it. “I told you as soon as I knew.”

“Is it a death sentence?” Robert asked bluntly, not sure how he’d cope if the answer was yes. Ben was eighteen, his life was only just beginning. This was so unfair, it was too much. Ben didn’t deserve this.

“No,” she said. “But he needs to be tested. It can be controlled with medication, it’s when you don’t know you have it that it can be fatal.”

“Thank you,” Robert said sincerely. _Fifty percent. Heart condition. Fatal._ The words were bouncing around in his mind, fighting for dominance as he went back into the house, trying to remember how to breathe properly. This couldn’t be real. Their beautiful boy couldn’t have a faulty heart. It wasn’t possible. And yet, it horrifyingly was. And fifty percent? The chances were as bad as the flip of a coin.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the encouragement on chapter one, I wasn't sure there'd be the interest after not writing about Ben for a while! Enjoy!

_“Research has shown that, with proper treatment and follow-up, most people with the condition live a normal life._ ” Robert read that sentence on the web page three times before letting out a slow breath. Maybe it’d be all right in the end. There was a caveat that people with the condition should refrain from physical activity, which worried Robert. Ben was a young man, they could hardly tell him not to play football with his mates. And even if they did, Ben wouldn’t listen.

“He might not have it,” Robert told himself. “Oh, come on, it’s us. When have we ever been lucky?” Essentially, what this HCM meant was that sufferers heart muscles became abnormally thicker, making it stiffer and harder to pump blood normally. There were usually no symptoms, especially under the age of forty. It could be worse. The condition could definitely be managed, and if he had the heart tests, then he’d have medication for it. He’d be okay, he’d live. Yes, Robert thought to himself. It could be worse.

Robert sighed, closing the website on his laptop, before closing the computer down. Reading it wasn’t helping, they needed to book him in and get tested. He might be worrying for nothing. _You might not though._

Aaron and Ben came home together, Ben sitting on the sofa tapping away on his phone, Aaron walking over to Robert and kissing him hello. “Ready to talk yet?” Aaron asked quietly. Robert looked at Ben, and knew he had to tell Aaron first, and in private. He didn’t know how either of them would react, but dealing with both his family members upset and scared at the same time seemed far too daunting.

“Not here,” Robert said.

“Want me to leave?” Ben said loudly.

“No,” Aaron said. “Course not.”

“Give me a tenner and I’ll go down the pub,” Ben said hopefully, the novelty of being newly eighteen and able to drink still there.

“Fine,” Robert said, wanting the privacy, handing over the money. “Don’t overdo it.”

“You’re not arguing are you?” Ben asked warily, his eyes going between his parents.

“No, we’re not arguing,” Aaron reassured him. “Course not.”

“Good, because I’m the last one,” Ben said. “All of my friends parents are divorced, I’d quite like to not join them.”

“Ben, we’re not arguing,” Aaron said lightly, almost laughing at the suggestion. It had been so long he couldn’t imagine his life without Robert. Yes, they argued, of course they did. But things had never got that bad between them.

“Right, talk to me,” Aaron said when Ben had left the house. “And I know something's up, I can tell just by looking at you.”

“Okay,” Robert said, sitting down heavily. “I need you to stay calm when I tell you. I’ve only just found out myself, so please.”

“Come on,” Aaron said, sitting opposite him. He could read the concern in Robert’s face and asked the only thing that occurred to him. “Are you ill?”

“No,” Robert said, brushing that off. He wasn’t, but Ben very well might be. It was almost frightening how well Aaron could read him. “Over the last few weeks, Polly has been trying to get into contact.”

“I saw a few letters,” Aaron said with a shrug. “But Ben doesn’t want to speak to her. I asked him.”

“So did I,” Robert said. “And it was more than letters. It was phone calls and emails which I was ignoring. Until today when she turned up at the house.”

“She shouldn’t be anywhere near him!” Aaron said. “It was meant to be his decision!”

“Look, Aaron, that is not the issue right now,” Robert said, trying to hold onto his temper, his own fear making that difficult. “She didn’t want to see him, she… wanted to tell us something.”

“What could she possibly have to say?” Aaron said, shaking his head. “He's our family. Nothing would be of any use to us!”

“Aaron, Ben’s… biological father died recently,” Robert said. He could see the hurt on Aaron’s face for even mentioning another man beyond the two of them could ever say that they were Ben’s father. He hated it. “Heart complications.”

“Why the hell would she bring that up?” Aaron asked coldly.

“Because it’s genetic.” Aaron’s face dropped, instantly catching on.

“B… Ben? He could… have heart complications?” Robert hated the wobble in Aaron’s voice, it was all he could do to nod.

“That’s why she tried so hard to get in contact with us.” Robert knew he should feel grateful to Polly, but right now he didn’t. From the look on Aaron’s face, he didn’t either.

“But… he’s not had any problems, or sypmtoms, or… okay, so it’s genetic. That must raise his chances, what? A tiny fraction? Cause it can’t be serious, right?”

“Aaron, there’s a fifty percent chance he could have this hyper cardio thing. He needs to be tested for it.”

“You haven’t told him, have you?” Aaron asked. His face had gone white and Robert could see the tears gathering.

“I thought we should do it together,” Robert said, reaching for him and holding his hands. “When we’ve had some time and you don’t look like the doors to hell have opened in front of you.”

“Okay,” Aaron whispered, his eyes racing. “This… could it kill him?”

“If he’s not tested, and he has it? Then yes,” Robert said, feeling fairly confident. That afternoon he had done a lot of research online, as well as talk (briefly) to a doctor on the phone in case the information on the web was incorrect, which it wasn’t. “But we’ll get him checked and it’ll be fine.” Robert knew he was being overconfident, but he could see the worry on Aaron’s face. He rubbed Aaron’s wedding ring gently between his fingers. “We’ve got through everything life could throw at us, we’re not going to be beaten by DNA.”

“No,” Aaron said, his lips twitching. “But…”

“But what,” Robert encouraged.

“I don’t know how he’ll take this,” Aaron said. “His friends are all going off to uni, or travelling, his boyfriends just broken up with him, now this? He’s not having a good year, Robert. You know as well as I do that he‘s lost.”

“Yeah, I do, but…” Aaron snatched his hand back, knowing what Robert was looking at.

“Leave it,” Aaron said, not wanting to fight. “Now’s not the time.”

“Oh, for God’s sake, Aaron. I’m not having this well worn argument again,” Robert said, exasperated. “Take your wedding ring off.”

“Robert…” Aaron growled.

“You’ll lose it if you don’t, you know you will. I want it kept safe.”

“I don’t want to not wear my wedding ring for two weeks while it's fixed, Robert,” Aaron said bluntly, closing his hand into a fist.

“It needs to be repaired,” Robert pressed. “I’m taking it to a jewellers.” They both looked at Aaron’s wedding ring. Because he did physical work in the scrap yard, his wedding ring had become scratched and dented over the years until finally last week it’d given up, and the band had worn completely through, now leaving it more of a C shape than a ring. And the gap was getting worse. Aaron reluctantly tugged the ring off, hating how bare his hand looked without it and handed it over.

“I’m going into town tomorrow,” Robert said. “I’ll take it in.”

“Robert…”

“We’ll both feel worse if you lose it up at the scrap yard. Or worse, somewhere and we’ve got no idea where it is.”

“Fine,” Aaron said. “Anyway, right now this isn’t the issue. What about Ben? What do we do?”

“Talk to him tomorrow,” Robert said. “Both of us. I think you’re right, he won’t take it well. But it will be all right.”

“Will it?”

“Yes,” Robert said surely. He kissed Aaron gently. “I promise.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay for time off work! Thank you for those who're encouraging this story, it means so much to me. Enjoy!

Aaron had copied Robert’s earlier behaviour, doing the research into Ben’s condition. Or possible condition anyway, reading the printouts Robert had already found. That night, he couldn’t sleep. Which was hardly surprising. It was gone three in the morning when Robert awoke to see Aaron looking out of the window, the moonlight showing his figure in profile. He was shirtless, and seeing more than the hills in the distance. No one could see them from that window, it faced the farm, away from the village.

“Hey,” Robert said quietly. It unnerved him when Aaron was like this, the occasions had happened less and less over the years, as he felt more settled and happy. “It will be fine,” Robert said, getting out of bed and wrapping his arms around Aaron’s waist, resting his chin on Aaron’s shoulder. After a moment Aaron shrugged him off.

“What are you thinking?” Robert asked, needing to know.

“When Ben was four,” Aaron said quietly. “When he asked for a brother for Christmas. You remember when we talked about whether we wanted more children?” Aaron asked quietly, still keeping his gaze out of the window.

“Yeah, I do,” Robert said. Surprisingly, Aaron had been the more enthusiastic of the pair of them. Robert hadn’t been keen, not liking the idea of going through the entire adoption process again when it had been so completely draining. Not when they were already happy as the three of them. Why push it? Aaron had taken to fatherhood better than he’d expected to, and he’d been open to it, but wasn’t desperate for another child at all. So they’d agreed to stick at one and it hadn’t come up again. They were happy, they didn’t feel the need to add to their family.

“Do you remember what I said?” Aaron asked.

“Yes,” Robert said, sliding a hand down his husbands spine gently. Robert did remember even though it had been years, because at the time it had struck him as incredibly sad. “You said you didn’t want Ben to be alone, if anything happened to one of us.”

“Mm,” Aaron said. “I never really thought… what we’d do. If something happened to him.”

“Nothing will happen to him,” Robert said. “It’s just… something we’ve got to get over, that’s all.”

“Robert… can you…” He knew that was Aaron’s way of asking for comfort, and he gave it to him, holding him carefully, kissing his neck, his jaw, anything he could reach, Aaron almost whimpering in his arms. Robert knew how he felt, he felt it too. The difference was Robert never let the world see how affected he was. But with Aaron it was different, it had always been different. He felt Aaron’s thumbs brushing away the tears he couldn’t help but cry, tasting the salt on his lips from the tears Aaron wasn’t quick enough to catch.

“Come back to bed.”

* * *

 

“We want to talk to you.”

“I’ve not done anything,” Ben said, getting the instant feeling he was in serious trouble. He put his empty plate on the coffee table, looking at his parents. “Look, if this is about Jamie, I know I’ve been miserable lately but…”

“It’s not,” Robert interrupted. “We… have some news and…” he sighed heavily.

“Is it grandma?”

“No, she’s fine,” Aaron said quickly at the worry on his face. “We’ve found out some information about you. Your family history.”

“You are my family,” Ben said bluntly. “Whatever it is, I’m not interested. I don’t need to know anything Polly‘s saying. Is that all?”

“Ben, please listen,” Aaron said, and both Robert and Ben could hear the desperation in his voice. “We think… there’s a chance you have a problem with your heart.”

“Apart from Jamie stomping all over it?”

“Benjamin, this is serious!” Robert snapped. Then felt guilty for shouting at seeing his sons wide eyes. He might be technically an adult, but shouting at his child for something he couldn’t control wasn’t fair. “Sorry. Genetically, we need to get you tested for a heart defect. There’s a chance you may have a problem.”

“Define chance,” Ben said quietly. He wanted to ask if this was all a joke, but he could see Aaron in particular looking like he might break down, so he knew this wasn’t.

“Fifty percent,” Robert said.

“Right, so… one of my… birth parents has it, then?” Ben questioned. Robert gave a short sharp nod. “What kind of problem?”

“The kind that gives you heart attacks at the age of forty if it goes undiagnosed,” Robert said. “But that’s not going to happen, because we’re going to get it diagnosed, and under control, so it will be fine. Trust me, Ben. Even if you have this thing, you will be okay.”

“What’s it called?”

“Hypertrophic cardiomyopathy,” Aaron said, clearly having memorised the term overnight. “HCM for short. Ben, I don’t want to scare you, but we need… you need to get this checked. If you don’t, it really could be bad.

“This is… you’re serious, aren’t you?”

“Yes,” Robert said, needing him to understand. “Very.”

“This is why Polly’s been sending letters,” Ben said. “Isnt it?”

“Mm,” Aaron said. “We’re going to get you booked in, and it’ll be over in a week.”

“It won’t be if I have it,” Ben said reasonably. “What then?”

“Then we get you on medication,” Robert said. “And you will be fine.”

“Dad, that sounds like wishful thinking to me,” Ben said. “Have you got any information that isn’t based on hope?”

Aaron handed over a folder filled with the research that they’d gathered over the last twenty four hours and Ben flicked through it. “Look, can you just… leave me alone for a bit? It seems I’ve got to do some reading.”

“Are you okay?” Aaron asked.

“Don’t know, do I?” Ben said. “Must admit, this isn’t what I thought you’d be talking to me about this morning.”

“Ben, you’ll be fine,” Robert urged, squeezing his shoulder. “I know it.”

“Do you?” Ben asked. He didn’t wait for an answer, flicking through the papers.

* * *

 

“Ben, please say something,” Aaron said about an hour later. Ben had been tapping away on his computer, looking things up, completely ignoring both Aaron and Robert‘s attempts to talk. They hadn’t pushed it either, wanting Ben to take this in in his own time.

“Why does everything always happen to us?” Ben said, closing his laptop with a deep sigh.

“Sometimes good things happen,” Robert said quietly. “I met your dad. We adopted you. Things happening isn’t always bad, Ben.”

“No, but this is. I can’t… I need air.”

“We’re going to get you booked in to the hospital. I’ve already spoken to a doctor.”

“No, you’re not,” Ben said. “I don’t want to know.”

“I’m sorry?”

“I don’t want to know if I have this heart problem,” Ben repeated. “I’d rather live in ignorance.”

“Ben, you can’t be serious,” Aaron said. “It’ll take an hour of your life, then it’ll be over.”

“And what if I’m positive?” Ben asked, standing up to hold his ground, a sure sign he was getting angry. “I don’t want to be medicated for the rest of my life. I don’t want to live a life where I’m limited so I can’t even climb the stairs!”

“That wouldn’t happen,” Aaron said.

“I’ve seen patients who have HCM online. Half of them need a nurse! Or are completely housebound!”

“That’s because they didn’t realise they had this until they had an impromptu heart attack!” Robert shouted back. “If you know about it, you can control it. You’ll be taking a pill everyday, and that’ll keep you alive and safe.”

“You don’t know that,” Ben said, shaking his head. “No. I’d rather not know.”

“I’ll drive him there and make him take it,” Robert said, speaking to Aaron.

“I’m eighteen, I’m an adult, you have no say about any medical procedures I go under. They need my consent.”

“Is that what you’ve been looking up?” Aaron asked, nodding at the computer.

“Partly,” Ben admitted. “I’d rather have a full life and die at forty than die at eighty knowing I’ve never really lived. And you won’t change my mind.”

“Benjamin!” Robert shouted as he went up the stairs to his bedroom. “Benjamin Sugden, I swear to God…”

“Leave him,” Aaron said. “It’s a lot of information. At least give him some time.” Robert looked at him in surprise. Usually Aaron flew off the handle and Robert was the calm one. This was a complete change of pace.

“He could be killing himself by doing this, you know that?” Robert said, unable to believe his husbands casualness.

“He’s made it to eighteen,” Aaron said. “Another twenty four hours won’t hurt. Rationally, you know that.”

“This is ridiculous.”

“I thought you had to go into Hotten,” Aaron said.

“Well… yeah, I do, but… Ben. I can’t…”

“Go,” Aaron said. “I’ll keep an eye on him. And for God’s sake, drop my wedding ring off. I hate not wearing it.”

“I hate you not wearing it too,” Robert said. “Call if you need anything. Or if he comes to his senses.” Aaron nodded briefly, kissing him goodbye. When he was alone, Aaron sighed. He'd give it twenty minutes, but then he'd talk to Ben. Make him see sense.


	4. Chapter 4

Aaron gave him twenty minutes before he couldn’t stand the tension any longer. He went upstairs to have a talk with him, only to find Ben's bedroom empty and the window open. Aaron was torn between amusement at his theoretically adult son feeling the need to climb out of a second story window, and fear, because this meant Ben was incredibly upset. Aaron didn’t have to wonder or worry about where he was for too long, because as soon as he got downstairs, his phone buzzed with a text message from Chas.

_Ben’s safe. He’s with me, think you should get here as soon as you can. xx_

Aaron grabbed his keys and took his mothers advice.

* * *

 

“How is he?” Aaron asked instantly when he got to the pub.

“He’s really upset,” Chas said from behind the bar.

“Has he told you…”

“Yes,” Chas said. “How’re you coping?”

“I have no idea,” Aaron said, shaking his head. “He won’t take the heart test. He’s being bloody stubborn.”

“Ah, if only I knew what it was like to have a stubborn son…” Chas said wistfully. Aaron wasn’t in the mood, and right now he didn’t appreciate the attempt at lightness.

“Can I come through?” Aaron asked, moving without waiting for an answer. He found Ben stretched on the sofa, staring into space.

“You’re not going to talk me into it,” Ben said instantly.

“No, just talking,” Aaron said, sitting opposite him, aware that Chas was at the other end of the room. “Ben, I get it. I understand doing something you don’t want to do, trust me. I know how frightening this is.”

“It’s not you who could die,” Ben said bluntly. “You have no idea how that feels.”

“You are my world,” Aaron said. “And Robert’s. Nothing comes close to the fear we have of losing you.” Ben seemingly didn’t know what to say to that, looking uncomfortable. “Ben, ignorance really isn’t bliss in this case. Say you don’t take this test, you’ll always be wondering for the rest of your life. I think that’ll be the worse torture in the long run.”

“I am not taking that test. I don’t want to be on drugs for the rest of my life. I’m fine as I am.”

“You know as well as I do that this has no symptoms until it’s too late,” Aaron said. He gripped Ben’s hand tightly. “If you don’t want to do it for you, do it for us.”

 _“Don’t_ guilt trip me,” Ben said, shaking his head. “That’s not fair. It’s my life.”

“Would you be this stubborn if you were still with Jamie?” Aaron knew he was playing with fire, they didn’t mention his name to Ben any more because he didn’t like hearing it.

“Well, I’m not,” Ben said. “So it’s irrelevant.”

“Why did he break up with you?” Aaron pressed. He felt fairly sure it was that way around, because Ben was so miserable without him.

“I came here to get away from you,” Ben said, getting up. “Get some space. Just leave me alone.” Ben left the pub and Aaron sighed.

“I thought I was supposed to be done with a moody teenager,” Aaron said to his mother.

“You want my opinion?” Chas said. Aaron nodded, because right now he’d take anything. “Give it a few days, then talk to Jamie. Try and get him to convince Ben.”

“They’re not together.”

“They were for more than a year,” Chas said. “He might not want to be with Ben, but I’m willing to bet he wouldn’t want him to die either. And right now, he might just be the only person Ben’ll listen to.” Aaron debated this, but felt he really didn’t have too much to lose. The worst thing that could happen was Ben would ignore Jamie, or Jamie wouldn’t speak to him in the first place. Neither of which would actually make their current situation any worse.

* * *

 

The days passed slowly, Aaron telling Robert Chas’s suggestion, which he thought was a good one. It was nearing the week mark, with Ben showing no signs of changing his mind when they agreed. Robert stole Ben’s phone, managing to get Jamie’s number. He arranged to meet Jamie at the office the next day.

“You sure about this?” Aaron asked him in bed that night.”

“No,” Robert said. “But out of the two of us, I think I’m more persuasive. And it can’t hurt.” Aaron couldn’t argue with that.

* * *

“What do you want?” Jamie said bluntly the next day, hands in his pockets. He looked about as miserable as Ben did lately, which made Robert itch to ask the question why they’d broken up in the first place.

“I need to talk about Ben,” Robert said, not wasting time. He detailed the heart condition, and that Ben needed medical testing to see if he had it. Jamie paled, but otherwise didn’t say anything as Robert continued.

“Fine,” Jamie said. “Why’re you telling me this?”

“I need you to talk to him. Convince him that the right thing to do is go to the hospital. Or would you prefer him to die?”

“He’s not… talking to me. I’ve been… such an idiot,” Jamie said, sitting down heavily.

“I don’t care,” Robert said simply. “Say whatever you think will work. Will make him see sense.”

“I don’t know…” Jamie said, seeming doubtful.

“I’ll give you anything you want,” Robert said. “Any amount of money if you talk him into it. Anything at all.”

“You can’t bribe me,” Jamie said.

“Of course I can,” Robert said swiftly. “Everyone can be bribed, everyone has their price. Name it.”

“I care for him far too much to let you buy me. But I will talk to him. Where is he?”

“Up at the scrap yard. Want a lift?”

“No. Don’t rush it,” Jamie advised. “Push him and he’ll totally clam up.”

“I know my son,” Robert said coldly.

“Well, if you could persuade him, you wouldn’t be asking me for my help,” Jamie said. “Would you?”

“What happened to that shy boy who’d barely even look at me?” Robert asked, genuinely curious.

“He was stupid and threw away someone who mattered.” Robert looked at him sadly.

“Ben misses you. Fix it before it’s too late.” They both knew they were talking about more than the heart condition.

“I can’t,” Jamie said. “I just… I’ve been a total idiot and I’ve hurt him so badly.”

“Trust me,” Robert said. “I hurt Aaron more than you can even imagine. So much so, he was the prime suspect for my attempted murder. And we seem to have made a good go of it. It’s never too late, Jamie.”

 


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay for time off work! I do hate keeping readers waiting...

Jamie took a deep breath as he walked over to Ben who was working on that shell of a car in the scrapyard. Ben straightened up, saw Jamie and returned to work without a word.

“Your dad had a word with me,” Jamie said. 

“Which one?” Ben asked coldly.

“Robert,” Jamie said. “Why do you want to die?”

“What?” Ben asked, frowning. “I don’t want to die. What’re you talking about?”

“Take the heart test,” Jamie said. “Come on, no one wants to lose you.”

“Well, you did,” Ben said, returning to the car. He knew it was past the point of no return and couldn’t be fixed, but he needed to have his attention on something that wasn’t Jamie. Because Jamie hurt.

“Ben, no one wants this. But just get checked out, then move on. You’ll be able to forget about it.”

“And what do I do if it’s positive?” Ben asked, giving up looking at the engine and turning to Jamie. “I know both my parents think I’m being stupidly stubborn, but I’ve done the research. Half the people on that medication to keep their hearts working normally can barely walk. Some of them need nurses every day. I’d rather live half a life properly than waste it being wrapped in cotton wool.”

“Ben, most of those patients are like that because they had a heart attack first. Or several before they were diagnosed. You have an advantage, you know you could be effected. For God’s sake, use it.”

“You’ve looked HCM up,” Ben said in surprise. “Why do you even care?”

“Because I care about you,” Jamie said. “I can’t turn it off, I still…” Jamie sighed. “I can’t lose you. Not when you can do something so simple to fix it.”

“You’re only here because my parents begged you to change my mind,” Ben said bitterly. Jamie wasn’t here because he wanted to be.

“Yeah, they did,” Jamie said. “Robert even offered to bribe me.”

“Why?”

“Because he’s scared shitless, Ben,” Jamie said. “We all are.”

“Did you take it?” Ben asked curiously.

“Ben, what kind of guy do you take me for? Though, the amount he was offering was enough to take us around Japan for a few weeks. You know, the way we planned?”

“Before you chucked me,” Ben said. “Why did you? I never got a real answer for that.”

“It’s not because I don’t care,” Jamie said, and Ben could see that he was close to tears. “In school… it got easier. I could be with you, because we were safe in that little bubble. When that ended, the real world… is frightening. I got scared of being with you, around strangers, being judged all the time.”

“I know you’re shy, and I know it’s difficult,” Ben said. “Especially with your parents. I was never asking for us to… kiss in public, or do anything you didn’t want. But I would never have been able to just… let you go because things got tough. And if you can’t handle us together, how did you ever see it working going abroad together?”

“It’s easier for you,” Jamie said shaking his head. “I know you like girls too, and you’ve got the most supportive parents in the world. How would you feel if everyday your father looked at you like you were disgusting? Never mind what he actually says.”

“His attitude is wrong,” Ben said simply. “And you know that. We‘ve been together so long, I thought you‘d got past this.”

“Knowing my dad’s in the wrong doesn’t make it hurt any less, Ben.”

“Oh, come here.” Ben couldn’t bear to see the pain and the tears in Jamie’s eyes and he pulled him close, in a tight hug.

“I know it was wrong, but I panicked,” Jamie said into his neck. “I thought I could… get over you, just forget you. I can’t.”

“You thought what? That we weren’t real?” Ben asked, pulling back from him a little. “How could you ever think that?”

“Again, I’ve been an idiot,” Jamie said. “I’m sorry.” Ben had nothing to say, didn’t need to as Jamie’s hand snaked under Ben’s shirt, until it rested over his heart, feeling the regular pulsing beat. “Please, please get checked. Just take the test.”

“I can’t.”

“Why? Cause you’re scared? How is it any better, living your life and not knowing if you might drop dead at any moment?” Jamie shifted his hand, going down his side, the scar where Ben had climbed out of the window to avoid the fire. Ben shied away from his touch, they weren’t together. This was wrong. He put the gap between them and Jamie sighed.

“I’ll think about it,” Ben said. “The test. That’s the best I can do.”

“Okay,” Jamie said. “You can call me. If you ever want to talk.” Ben shrugged. He wasn't sure if he wanted that or not.

* * *

 

Robert came home to find Aaron stretched out on the sofa, clearly having been asleep as he rubbed his eyes. Robert smiled at him with affection, leaning down to kiss him. “Hi.”

“Hi,” Aaron said, blinking himself awake.

“I’ve got something for you,” Robert said, sitting next to him. He took a small jewellery box out from his jacket pocket and handed it to Aaron. Aaron smiled, more with relief than anything else and quickly put his wedding ring back where it belonged. Robert smiled at the sight, feeling more reassured than ever.

“Has it been polished?” Aaron asked with a frown as he stared at it.

“Couldn’t stop him,” Robert explained. He left out the fact that the jeweller had described Aaron’s ring as having been dropped in a meat grinder. “He said it’d seen better days.”

“Well I’ve not taken it off for twenty plus years,” Aaron said. “It’s going to look a bit battered.”

“Like us,” Robert teased. They kissed and without either of them knowing how it happened, Aaron started crying.

“I can’t lose him. He needs to stop being so stupid. I can’t… I can’t…” Aaron was gasping for breath and Robert could do nothing to stop his tears, just held him, comforting him, almost rocking him against the sofa. He couldn’t change Ben’s mind, all he could do was hold Aaron as he slowly fell apart.

“Dad?” They sprang apart, neither of them having heard Ben come in. Aaron was embarrassed, having been caught crying and he rubbed his face.

“I’ll do it,” Ben said, his eyes on Aaron, seeing how effected he was. “Okay, I’ll take the stupid test.”

“Yeah?” Robert asked. Ben nodded and Aaron instantly pulled Ben into a tight hug. Over his shoulder, he saw Jamie skulking in the doorway, looking uncomfortable.

“Thank you,” Aaron said sincerely. Jamie just nodded.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little nervous about how much I've included of Jamie here. Not sure if it works or not! Thank you for reading!


	6. Chapter 6

The next morning, Aaron, Robert and Ben were in the car, in silence as Robert started the engine. “Hey, I’ve been texting him…. Could you stop at Jamie’s please,” Ben said quietly. Neither of his fathers questioned it, Robert doing as he was asked. When the car drew to a stop, Jamie jumped into the back.

“Hey,” he said quietly to Ben. “Oh, don’t look so scared.”

“I am scared,” Ben admitted. “What do I do if it’s… bad?” Robert and Aaron looked at each other in the front of the car, but didn’t speak. They’d not been able to get Ben to talk about it, not one word. Jamie gets in the car and Ben starts talking.

“Hey, don’t back out now,” Jamie said, throwing something at Ben. “Damn thing was expensive. And I promised you.”

“You’ve actually gone and done it?” Ben asked with a grin, opening the envelope. “God, you look awful,” he added, flicking through Jamie’s brand new passport.

“Give it back!” Jamie said with a laugh. Ben handed it over easily, a smile still around his eyes. 

“You really want to go?” Ben asked in surprise. After all, he couldn't have got a passport overnight. “Still? After everything? Or is this a bribe because I could soon be a heart patient?”

“There’s flights from London to Osaka,” Jamie said. “Cheap. In April.”

“They won’t be cheap for long,” Ben warned.

“No, they won’t.” Jamie said.

“What if I end up stuck on twenty different types of medication?”

Jamie shrugged. “Then... I get to travel halfway around the world with a drug mule.” Ben leaned back on the car seat, still with a bit of humour on his face.

“What’s this?” Robert asked from the front of the car, though he and Aaron knew they’d been talking about a few weeks away for a while.

Ben looked at Jamie and smiled. “We want to go to Japan,” he said quietly, making Jamie’s entire face light up.

“Seriously, pick somewhere further away,” Aaron said sarcastically, though he was delighted to hear Ben talking about something that wasn’t genetics or heart problems.

“Have you seen the speed of their trains?” Jamie said enthusiastically. “Can’t wait to go on the shinkansen.”

“And what’s that in English?” Aaron asked.

“A train that goes about two hundred miles an hour,” Ben said with a grin. “Best in the world.”

“You’re going six thousand miles and a fourteen hour flight… for a train?” Aaron asked, bewildered.

“That, and really good sushi,” Jamie said.

“Matcha tea.”

“Noodles.”

“Black pepper ice cream.”

“No,” Jamie said, scrunching up his nose. “I’m never eating that.” Ben laughed and kissed him gently, completely ignoring his parents in the front of the car.

“Sakura ice cream, then,” Ben compromised.

“Much better.”

* * *

 

At the hospital Ben didn’t say much. Jamie was in the waiting room with Robert, while Aaron was in with Ben for his tests. The room was too crowded, and Robert knew they wouldn’t get the results straight away, so he was happy to wait. Well, happy wasn’t quite the right word, but… accepting.

“Thanks for coming,” Robert said, meaning it. Ben had opened up more to him than either of his parents.

“He didn’t want to be alone,” Jamie said. “He just wouldn’t admit it.” Robert held back a smile, thinking of Aaron. Aaron who liked to pretend he could get through things on his own, but needing his family around him, whether he’d say so or not.

“So, Japan?” Robert questioned. “Is that really going ahead?”

“Er… yeah, I think so,” Jamie said nervously. “Unless you have a problem with me going with him?”

“A little,” Robert admitted, then saw Jamie looking down, looking ashamed. “Absolutely nothing to do with the fact you’re two men,” Robert said, correctly reading his look. “Come on, I can’t criticise that. But you weren’t even together this time last week. That doesn’t seem… stable enough to go halfway around the world.”

“When’s the first time you went abroad with Aaron?” Jamie asked. Robert thought about it, trying to pin down the first holiday they‘d had together.

“Our honeymoon.”

“Seriously?” Jamie asked with a smile.

Robert nodded. “We always planned to go away together. First it was Barcelona, then France, but… stuff always got in the way. We managed to go to Wales for a few days with Ben’s aunt Liv but…”

“That sounds romantic,” Jamie said sarcastically, making Robert smile.

“I know your father gives you a hard time, in a way I can’t imagine. But don’t be ashamed of Ben. And don’t be ashamed of yourself. There‘s nothing wrong with you.”

“I wish it were easier,” Jamie said. “I wish people didn’t care and judge. Gay marriage has been legal for decades now, why do people still grumble and stare at us?”

“Jamie, people’ll always judge you for something,” Robert said. 

“How do you and Aaron make it look so easy?” Robert laughed, he couldn’t help it. Their relationship hadn’t been easy from the very start, though he was glad it looked that way to outsiders.

“Long years of hard bloody work,” Robert said bluntly. “It wasn’t always easy, Jamie. Trust me. Everything the world could throw at us, it usually did. But I love him, and that was always more important.”

Jamie seemingly had nothing to say to that. There was no need to as Ben and Aaron appeared.

“That was quicker than I thought,” Robert said. “Are you okay?” he asked, looking at Ben. He shrugged, trying to pretend it didn’t matter.

“Get the results sent in a couple of days,” he grumbled.

“Treat you to lunch?” Aaron asked, looking more twitchy than normal.

“No, I just want to go home,” Ben said, entwining his hand with Jamie’s. “Had enough of…” Ben sighed. “Home,” he tried again. Robert nodded, Aaron putting his hand on Ben’s shoulder as they left for the car.

* * *

 

“How was it?” Robert asked the second they were alone in their kitchen, Jamie and Ben out somewhere in the fresh air. Clearly an excuse as it had started raining.

“Not enjoyable,” Aaron said heavily. “But then, I didn’t expect it to be. Ben did better than I thought, though I know he hated being poked and prodded like that.

“How many tests were there?”

“I don’t know,” Aaron said. “They were so many doctors and they all seemed to be looking at different things. And he was hooked up to a lot of machines too. Had an echo to look at his heart, that was weird. Seeing it on… like an ultrasound screen.”

“Took you back, did it?” Robert asked, amused.

“Well, the screens a bit clearer than it was nineteen years ago, but yes,” Aaron said with a smile. “I don’t know what they were looking at, I wouldn’t know what a healthy heart looked like anyway.”

“Aaron, did they look worried?” Robert pressed, desperately needing a clue to how it was looking.

“Well, yes,” Aaron said. “But the doctor looked worried before Ben had even taken his shirt off. Seemed to be the way his face is. It will be okay, Robert.”

“I know,” Robert said. He reached for Aaron’s waist and pulled him close against his own body. “Whatever happens, we’ve got each other.”

“Like always,” Aaron said, kissing him softly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for such wonderful comments, they really make this easier to write! So happy you've taken Ben (and Jamie) to your hearts too!


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning for Aaron's self harm in this chapter only. I don't plan my fics, and let them go where they want, so I was surprised that it took this turn. But hey, keeps it interesting, right? Enjoy!

The next few days passed so slowly. In the evenings Aaron was almost living down the pub and Robert didn’t argue. He knew it was the distraction and he let Aaron do it, knowing Chas would be keeping an eye on him. Ben was living in his Asian travel books, and Robert knew it was the same thing. A welcome distraction while they waited for the letter that they felt all their futures were relying on. They were so alike sometimes it warmed Robert’s heart. Even though this latest scare was a reminder that Ben wasn’t theirs biologically, he couldn’t be more their son even if he were. In fact, they were much closer than some parents and children, just look at Jamie’s. 

Sometimes Robert wanted to kill Jamie’s father. The mother was okay, after the shock of discovering her son was gay, she’d accepted it. But that bloody father… Robert could only imagine what he said about him and Aaron when no one was listening. Probably that homosexuality was catching, and what could anyone expect from Benjamin in the first place, living with two men like that. Robert didn’t often think about how other people saw them. Most people these days really didn’t care, which was how it should be. Robert had always been more fluid about his sexuality, well aware that he could be attracted to men and women.

“Hey.” Robert gave himself a shake as Aaron came in. “You looked miles away. What were you thinking about?”

“People,” Robert said enigmatically. “Oh, Aaron, you smell of whisky.”

“Just one,” Aaron said. “I needed it.”

“Please don’t lie to me,” Robert said.

“I’m not,” Aaron said. “Not that I actually have to explain my drinking habits to you,” he added. “Come on, Robert, do you blame me?”

“We could have gone out together,” Robert said. “I miss you, don’t close yourself off from me. None of this is my fault.”

Aaron sighed heavily, bracing his arms on the sink. “You remember the car crash?”

“Course I do,” Robert said instantly. It had been one of the most terrifying drives of his life, getting to that hospital, to see with his own eyes that Ben was okay.

“I’m almost wishing we were back there,” Aaron said. “Because it was terrible. But one awful day, and it was over. This is relentless, the waiting. The not knowing. I can’t cope.” Robert watched as Aaron’s palm curled into a fist, his nails digging into his skin, hard.

“Aaron, no,” Robert said, grabbing his hand to stop him. “Don’t. Come on, don’t slip back.”

“I can’t control this, Robert,” Aaron said, his voice so weak. “I need to feel in control of something.”

“You haven’t hurt yourself for years,” Robert said. Okay, he hadn’t been perfect, there had been incidents, but they were rare. And nothing like as bad as before they married. “Have you?” he added, not liking Aaron’s silence.

“Not exactly,” Aaron said.

“Aaron…” Robert said, his tone carrying a warning.

“Not intentionally,” Aaron said. “Before Ben agreed to take the tests, I caught my lower leg on a bit of scrap at the yard. By accident,” he added forcefully. “But for a few moments, it felt good. I don’t want to do it, Robert. I’m trying to… fight it.”

“Oh, Aaron, please…” Robert started, no idea what to say.

“It’s not like it was,” Aaron said. “I swear, it isn’t. Sometimes I need to be in control of something.” Robert leant his forehead against Aaron, feeling more of his world fall away.

“Look, I’ll talk to someone if it’s what you want. If it’ll reassure you.”

“You hate talking to therapists,” Robert said in surprise, backing away so he could look into his eyes.

“But it’s not bad,” Aaron said. “I don’t feel the way I did then, it’s just a… something I fall back on. Something that makes me… feel.”

“I’ll make you feel,” Robert whispered, his hands wandering suggestively.

“I don’t think sex is the… healthy way to deal with this,” Aaron said.

“No, but it’s by far the most fun,” Robert said, that smirk on his face, undoing Aaron‘s jeans slowly. “And I can guarantee it’ll make you feel good. I’ll make you feel so damn good.”

“Robert…” but his voice had gone soft, wanting. No, maybe not the right decision, but Aaron digging his fingers in wasn’t the same as before. And Robert could use a distraction.

“Upstairs,” Robert said firmly. “Never know when Ben could walk in.”

“Mm,” Aaron agreed. “Slow, tonight. Please, Robert.”

“Oh, don’t worry about that,” Robert said, still smirking. “I’ll have you begging before the night's out.” Right at that moment, Aaron couldn’t think of anything he wanted more.

* * *

 

The next morning, Robert got up first, probably due to the alcohol in Aaron’s system making him sleep in. Robert made the coffee, waiting for the post while pretending he wasn’t. Not wanting to disturb Aaron’s sleep, he sat at the kitchen table, reading yesterdays paper as he slowly woke up. Last night had been unexpected, but very, very good.

“Hi,” Aaron said when he came into the kitchen, kissing Robert gently. “I’m going to make a call for my therapist. You’re right, it’s getting... too close. And I don’t want to go there again either, just as much as you don’t.”

“Why?” Ben asked from the doorway. “Dad, are you all right?”

“I’m fine,” Aaron said.

“Then why’re you calling your shrink?” Ben asked. “This is me, isn’t it? This is…” he sighed heavily.

“Ben, no,” Aaron said firmly, putting his hand on his shoulder. “Nothing to do with you, okay?”

“But…”

“Benjamin, I’m getting help before there’s a problem,” Aaron said firmly. “It’s a safety net, that is all.” Ben’s eyes were drawn uncomfortably down to the deep scar on Aaron’s forearm. Aaron had just thrown a short sleeved T shirt on, he didn’t feel ashamed of his scars in his own house. His home was safe, and Ben knew that he’d hurt himself, years ago. The situation was broken by the sound of footsteps upstairs.

“Oh,” Robert said, wanting to change the subject. “So… we have company this morning?”

“Erm… yeah,” Ben said, biting his bottom lip. ”That’s okay, right?”

“Yep,” Robert said offhandedly. He was eighteen, he could in theory do what he liked, though usually he always let them know if Jamie (they hoped it was Jamie) was staying over. And they’d both agreed a long time ago that they’d prefer Ben to stay under their roof than be out on the street where God knows what could happen to him.

The letter box rattled, several letters landing on the doormat. Robert moved quickly, rifling through them until he found one addressed to Ben, with the blue NHS logo on the outside of the envelope. It felt as if not one of the three of them were even breathing as Robert held out the envelope for Ben. Who looked too afraid to take it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is most likely going to be the last story I write with Ben, with the possible exception of one more chapter of "Domestic Bliss, Family." I feel his story is coming to an end and I don't want it to go on for too long. Thank you for taking to Ben so well and so warmly!!


	8. Chapter 8

They still stood in silence when Jamie came downstairs. “What is… oh,” Jamie said quietly, seeing the envelope. “Well, come on, isn’t someone going to open it?”

“I…” Ben started.

“Oh, for God’s sake,” Jamie said, snatching the letter from Robert’s hand. They all stared at Jamie as he ripped open the envelope.

“What the hell do you think you’re doing?!” Ben shouted at him.

“Staring at it like a bomb won’t change what’s in it,” Jamie said, pulling the paper out. “Now... read it,” he added forcefully, pressing the letter into Ben’s hands. Aaron and Robert looked at each other for a moment with worry before returning their attention to Ben. They could all see his hands shaking as he unfolded it and started reading. His pale face broke into a small smile as he read it, and Aaron let out the breath he’d been holding.

“Negative,” Ben breathed. “Oh, god. It’s negative. It‘s…” Jamie kissed him and the letter fluttered to the floor, which Aaron picked up. He read it slowly, then smiled. 

“Oh, thank God for that,” Aaron said. “He’s fine. Absolutely fine.” Robert snatched it from him, needing to confirm it for himself, then grinned the same way Aaron had.

“He’s okay,” Robert breathed. “Oh…”

“I thought it would be okay whatever the result?” Ben asked, a cheeky grin on his face as he pulled back from Jamie. “That’s what you said, right?”

“Ben…” Aaron warned.

“It would have been,” Robert said. “But if you can, we’d prefer you to have an easy life.” Ben grinned and for the first time in weeks, they felt like they had their son back. Their cheeky easy going boy… no, man now. Robert hugged him, closing his eyes as he breathed Ben in. He wondered how many more times Ben would let him hold him this way. Not many, was his guess. Sure enough, Ben shrugged him off after a few seconds too long.

“I want a drink,” Ben said.

“It’s nine o’clock in the morning,” Aaron said, though he was grinning.

“I do not care right now,” Ben said. “I want to celebrate.” Jamie was grinning widely, and Aaron and Robert let them go to the pub, to give Chas the good news. Once they were alone, Aaron folded himself into his husbands arms, gasping for breath.

“It’s okay,” Robert said, running his hands over his back. “It’s okay, I promise. But it would have been, whatever was in that envelope.”

“I know,” Aaron said. “I just wanted it to be easy.”

“It is,” Robert soothed. “Now all we have to worry about is his Japanese trip.” Aaron laughed into his chest. It seemed such a trivial worry right now.

* * *

 

_6 months later._

“I swear to God, if you tap your fingers one more time, I’m going to chop your hand off.”

“All right, calm down!” Robert said, trying to stop from doing it, looking around the airport arrivals. “I can’t help it, I want to see him.”

“And I don’t?” Aaron asked. “He’s been gone for an entire month. We’ve never gone this long without seeing him.”

“You know he’s fine,” Robert said, though he couldn’t describe the need he felt to see Ben either. “He’s put about six hundred photos on facebook.”

“Mm,” Aaron said. He’d enjoyed going through them, and though he missed Ben terribly, it was good to know he was having a good time. “It’s landed,” he added, as the flight number flicked over on the board.

“Good, just two or three hours to wait then,” Robert said, knowing how long it would take to get through customs. In the end, it only took an hour until they saw Ben, tired but smiling. He hugged them both before yawning widely, not having said a word yet.

“Hello to you to,” Robert said warmly. “Good time?”

“Brilliant,” Ben said. “Just knackered.”

“Where’s Jamie?”

“In Paris,” Ben said. “His aunt wanted to see him for a few days, she lives there. He’ll be home next week.”

“God, I’ve missed you,” Aaron said, ruffling his hair.

“Get off…” Ben said, dodging his hand with a laugh. “I did buy you a stupid present.”

“Oh?” Robert asked.

“Cost a mint,” Ben said. “Over a thousand yen.”

“Don’t pull that one, I know that equals about seven quid,” Robert said, making Ben laugh again.

“After sleep,” Ben said. “I was right behind a screaming baby for the whole flight.” He yawned again, so widely his jaw cracked.

“Come on, let’s go home,” Robert said, an arm around Aaron’s shoulders. Aaron picked up Ben’s luggage and they left the airport, heading straight for the car, to go back home, and back to their happy lives together.


End file.
